La sombra de Hermione Granger que Draco Malfoy amaba
by Haruno ts
Summary: Hermione Granger es la perfecta prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, además una caricatura de dos dimensiones, un cascaron, Draco lo sabía, estaba obsesionado con su sombra, la que le ocultaba a todo el mundo, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de destruir el cascaron que ocultaba, por que, en secreto, él quería ser el único ser en el mundo que la conociera de verdad.
1. Como empezo

**¡Hola y bienvenidas a mi primer fic!, espero que les guste de todo corazón.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la amazing J.K. Rowling.

¡Advertencia! Este fic incluye bastante erotismo, rating: m+ solo que se debe esperar un poquito para eso... jeje.

Hermione Granger se encontraba sola en su habitación en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, mirando su diario sobre la cama, llevaba un tiempo parada ahí, solo mirando el cuaderno rosa con un dibujo de Ariel, la sirenita, en la portada, suspiro.

Salió de la habitación caminando con su determinación característica por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, en donde los estudiantes ya se encontraban desayunando. Vio a lo lejos a Harry y se sentó a desayunar con él, tendrían clases de trasformaciones más tarde, pero olvido un libro en su habitación por lo que se devuelve por él.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras hacia su torre se fijó en dos personas encapuchadas que se adentraban en un pasillo contrario con sigilo, una de las figuras volteo y al mirarla salió corriendo perdiéndose en una esquina. Una alerta se enciendo automáticamente en la cabeza de la castaña y salió disparada tras esas personas, al llegar a la esquina se encontró con una escalera que subía y otra que bajaba, desde la que se perdía una capa ondeante.

Hermione saco su varita mientras bajaba con sigilo las escaleras, no demasiado rápido para no tropezar, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina preguntar si ya no les seguía y otra voz masculina titubear antes de decir que nadie les seguía ahora, escucho pasos rápidos alejarse de donde ella se encontraba, por lo que se arriesgó a asomarse y ver que las dos figuras se alejaban por un pasillo solitario que conducía a las mazmorras, los siguió y vio que entraban al salón de pociones dejando la puerta entre abierta.

La castaña corrió hacia la puerta y se escondió detrás de esta espiando por la rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared. Puedo ver entonces a Blaise Zabini quitarse la capucha, apoyándose en la pared y a Pansy Parkinson acercándose a un caldero en el cual bullía alguna poción y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Ya está lista Blaise, ahora solo falta hacer que se la tome –Parkinson movía su varita sobre el caldero con lentitud, su cara mostraba una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras que el moreno le miraba con preocupación.

\- Esto es demasiado riesgoso Pansy, aún no sabemos qué efectos tendrá… estas poniendo demasiada fe… - dijo Zabinni, pero la pelinegra le interrumpió.

\- Lo sé- bajo la varita y le miro con dureza– pero no veo otra forma de salvar a Draco, si hacen lo que tienen planeado para él no abra vuelta atrás.

\- No niego que Draco corre un gran peligro, pero… esto será más riesgoso para ti y para él-

\- Siempre que no me descubran o tú abras tu bocota- le espeto la pelinegra volviendo su atención al caldero.

Zabinni le miro hosco, pero no dijo nada más, se movió con nerviosismo por el salón mientras Parkinson tomaba una botellita y la llenaba con la poción de un azul brillante que a Hermione le sonaba de alguna parte.

\- crees en serio que esto logre hacer que san Potter sea expulsado?... Y si es así, ¿cambiara en algo lo que va a pasar? – dijo Zabinni después de una pausa y dándole la espalda a su compañera de casa.

\- Amigo mío, esto servirá para que el señor tenebroso tenga a Potter a su alcance, Draco no tendrá que hacer nada de lo que se le pidió y además se nos recompensara- dijo con una gran sonrisa canturreando las últimas palabras y colocándole el corcho a la botella mientras el chico se volteaba un poco.

\- El problema está en cómo hacer que Potter se la tomé- dijo Zabinni después de una corta pausa, aun dándole la espalda a Parkinson, pero Hermione podía ver su perfil y su expresión era pensativa.

-Tranquilo eso lo tengo cubierto- dijo Parkinson, con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro, levanto la botella de poción poniéndola a la altura de su pecho, sosteniéndola como si estuviera enseñándola y fijando la mirada en la puerta.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta o peor… Todo eso había sido una trampa para atraerla a ese lugar. El miedo le hizo latir el corazón a mil, se levantó de un brinco y camino hacia atrás mirando a las dos personas que aún se encontraban dentro del aula los cuales comenzaban levantar sus varitas apuntando a la puerta, pero no se movían de donde estaban. Esto le pareció muy extraño a la castaña, no había hecho ningún ruido, pensarían entonces que su plan fallo? Que ella en realidad nunca los siguió? Eso le dio algo de esperanza, por lo que, lo más silenciosamente que podía comenzó a girar sobre sus talones y entonces entendió por qué los Slytherin se quedaron parados dentro del aula.

Otra figura negra, alta y encapuchada se encontraba delante de ella apuntándole con la varita justo a la cara. Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera la figura susurro un hechizo y de repente todo se oscureció, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo sintió unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndole antes de tocar el suelo… además de un último sonido… una risa macabra…

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos de pronto incorporándose de un brinco, sentía que había estado sumergida en agua y finalmente podía respirar nuevamente o como si le estuviera dando un ataque de asma, no lograba que el aire llegara como debía a sus pulmones, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía la boca seca, un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo entero, cerró y apretó los ojos con fuerza hasta que su respiración se calmó un poquito, solo entonces sintió suficiente fuerza para mirar donde se encontraba.

Estaba en su habitación. Ya caía la tarde. Estaba sola.

Tenía la cobija empapada en sudor y enredada en las piernas, cuando ya estaba por deshacerse de la molesta cobija la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Lavander Brown entro, sonreía tímidamente mientras se acerba a su cama.

\- Hola dormilona, como te sientes? -

\- Hola… estoy… confundida – logro decir Hermione con bastante dificultad, con la voz entrecortada ya que no lograba que su corazón dejara de correr con desesperación y su respiración se normalizara, con preocupación dibujada en la cara Lavander se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Hermione.

\- Y nosotros!... Ron te encontró desmayada cerca del aula de pociones y te llevo a la enfermería – Hermione la miro con confundida, Lavander la miro unos segundos, sonrío y respondió la muda pregunta que la castaña le estaba formulando – ¿como lo supe? Pues porque en ese momento estaba ahí, estoy aprendiendo magia curativa con la Sra. Pomfrey desde hace un mes.

Todo en la cabeza de Hermione estaba dando vueltas, el par de serpientes en el aula de pociones, el tétrico plan para entregar a Harry a Voldemort, la poción que ella creía haber visto en otro sitio… Se estaba rebanando los sesos tratando recordar algo además de la macabra risa que escucho antes de desmayarse. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón acelerados en sus oídos y en su cabeza por lo que se puso las manos en cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Lavander puso con cuidado la mano sobre su hombro en un gesto cariñoso, Hermione abrió los ojos y la vio con una sonrisa tímida, pero la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Yo te realicé los hechizos de primeros auxilios, básicamente fuiste mi conejillo de indias, según la Sra. Pomfrey lo hice bien, pero… Al verte así… - desvió la mirada, con las mejillas algo sonrosados de vergüenza y retiro la mano de su hombro.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Lavander se sentía responsable por lo estaba sintiendo, pero nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad, se sintió mal por la chica frente a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Gracias, lo hiciste muy bien, me siento mejor de verdad- le sonrió de corazón mientras su compañera sonreía y meneaba la cabeza negativamente, se levantó de la cama.

-Ah! Cierto, antes de que se me olvide, la Sra. Pomfrey me dijo que te diera esta poción, si te sientes mareada, con el corazón acelerado o con la cabeza embotada te sentara de maravilla- le dijo enseñándole un frasquito con una poción azul, casi translucida.

La castaña la tomó y mirándola por algunos minutos, pensando en lo que los Slytherin habían dicho con respecto a Harry, Lavander comentó como si nada que la preparación la había hecho la Sra. Pomfrey, Hermione se sintió una mala persona nuevamente, había hecho pensar a su compañera de casa que era una inútil en lo que respecta a magia sanadora. Así que se la tomó de un trago entregándole la botella a Lavander nuevamente.

-Harry y Ron están en práctica de Quidditch, al parecer quieren entrenar hasta el último minuto del día- dijo con un bufido y con esto la chica salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola nuevamente.

Su sonrisa se hacía más y más ancha mientras bajaba las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, se había guardado el frasquito en el bolsillo de la falda. Entro en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa, escrutando los rostros de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Encontró entonces lo que estaba buscando, el equipo de quidditch de su casa estaba reunido en esa mesa, todos parecían molestos, se acercó entonces a donde estaban Harry y Ron.

\- Maldito sean todos los Slytherin! ¡Por su culpa cancelaron nuestro entrenamiento de hoy! – decía Ron con la cara tan roja como su cabello, entonces Harry se fijó en que ella se había sentado frente a él.

-Como sigue Herms? ¿Pudiste decirle que estábamos aquí? - le pregunto preocupado.

\- Si, ella ya está un poco mejor, me dijo que les encontraría en el campo de quidditch, pensé que seguirían ahí…-

\- No deberíamos ir a verla Ron? - el ojisverde miro a su compañero mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

\- No es buena idea Harry, cuando las mujeres pasamos por… esos días… es preferible no molestar… Es por tu propia seguridad- dijo entonces Lavander con seriedad, Harry volteo a mirar a Ron, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ron junto con las demás chicas que estaban escuchando asintieron dándole la razón a Lavander. Y a Harry. entonces, no le quedó más remedio que suspirar asintiendo junto con sus demás compañeros.

Lavander miro entonces a la mesa verde y plata, Parkinson le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta con una mirada fría e inexpresiva, se levantó de su mesa rojo y dorada saliendo en dirección al lago donde un Draco Malfoy le esperaba apoyado en un árbol.

-Lavander… - dijo sin mirarla y con su típica expresión indiferente cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Malfoy… - La gryffindor no podía disimular su sonrisa por más que se esforzaba, las piernas le temblaban un poco, era ya de noche, hacia frio, la luna se asomaba tímidamente, mientras las estrellabas brillaban con fuerza en una noche sin nubes.

\- Se tomó la poción completa? ¿Te aseguraste de eso? – dijo Draco clavando sus ojos grises en los almendra de ella, mirándole con intensidad, pero manteniendo su actitud indiferente.

\- S… si – tartamudeo la chica, mientras veía a Malfoy directo a los ojos, los pómulos se le colorearon de rosa mientras desviaba la mirada, simulando que veía su bolsillo del que saco la botellita acercándosela al rubio.

\- Ja, deberías ser una Slytherin, pequeña traidora- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de lado y tomando la botella, acariciándole con un dedo el pulgar.

Lavander miro al piso todavía sonriendo bobamente, moviendo las piernas un poco, con ansiedad, Malfoy le susurró algo al oído mientras en un rápido movimiento le tocaba el pecho derecho, le miro una vez más a los ojos y se alejó de ahí.


	2. Lavander Brown

Hola de nuevo querid s lectores a este segundo cap!

Espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre la historia :D

 **Lavander Brown.**

Nunca supo cuándo ni cómo comenzó todo aquello, de lo que si estaba totalmente segura era de que odiaba a Hermione Granger.

Una sabelotodo come libros amiga del legendario Harry Potter y el pelirrojo más lindo de todo Hogwarts Ron Weasly, amada por todos los profesores, menos Snape y nombrada Prefecta de Gryffindor. ¿Qué habría hecho para ser así de perfecta?... No lo entendía… jamás lo aria.

Pero eso es solo el final de la historia, el motivo por el cual las cosas sucedieron así. Para resumir, todo comenzó hace unos cuantos meses. Lavander estaba en una clase de adivinación escuchando con atención lo que la profesora Trelawney cuando la insufrible Granger empezó a descalificarla, Lavander se sintió terrible por como trataba a la profesora, pero, aunque se quejó con Mcgonagall ésta nunca hizo nada en contra de su amada prefecta.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, era la primera en levantar la mano cuando algún profesor preguntaba algo, la que miraba sobre el hombro a los demás que no fueron tan rápidos como ella, que soltaba un bufido de exasperación cuando alguien preguntaba algo que no entendía, mucho menos para explicárselo.

Sabía que detrás de esa chica inteligente se ocultaba algo malvado, pero por más que se lo explicaba a sus amigas no lo entendían… así que a ella le dejo de importar, una tarde estaba en su habitación después de clases leyendo revistas con Padma Parvati cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

\- Cual chico es el más interesante para ti Pad? – pregunto Lavander mientras comía una rana de chocolate acostada en su cama con un montón de revistas alrededor, a su lado Padma se encontraba recostada contra la cabecera de la cama comiendo grageas.

\- De que casa? – pregunto esta con una sonrisa sin mirarla.

\- Umm… Slytherin! - dijo mirándole a sus ojos de almendra brillantes y una sonrisa pícara.

\- Los únicos dos de esa casa que son realmente sexys son Malfoy y Zabinni – Dijo Padma sonriendo tontamente aún sin mirarle.

\- Tienes razón, pero ellos… no lo sé… ¿salir con chicas de Gryffindor? – Lavander jugaba distraídamente con un rizo de su cabello y simulando que volvía a leer la revista que tenía al frente.

\- Más que salir…. Mi hermana me contó sobre algo… se supone que no debo hablar de eso – Padma se mordía el labio inferior y evitaba la mirada de su amiga, sabia sin duda alguna de que su mirada la convencería.

\- Sabes que quiere contarme, no te hagas la dura conmigo – le dijo Lavander mirándola con una ceja levantada, una sonrisa juguetona y haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Es cierto… bueno, no me creas, pero mi hermana me contó que al parecer los chicos de Slytherin usan una de las mazmorras para tener sexo con chicas de Gryffindor, pero no solo eso… corre el rumor de que las convierten en esclavas… esclavas sexuales – al decir todo esto los ojos de Padma Parvati brillaban de emoción, tenía la piel de gallina y su sonrisa era la más ancha que podía dar su cara.

\- Esclavas sexuales? ¿En serio?... – Lavander se lo pensó un momento, pero luego dijo - ¿Y qué? Solo van donde una chica y le dicen, ¡ey nena! ¿Quieres sexo con azotes? –

\- Obvio que no! – Padma rodo los ojos con impaciencia, su sonrisa desapareció por completo y dijo a continuación con un tono neutro- tienen una especie de culto… es un grupo selecto… lo que me dice mi hermana es que primero debes hacer es conjurar una estatua de una serpiente y decir "soy la leona que se inclina bajo la mirada de la serpiente" y dejarla en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca –

\- Y cómo es que tu hermana sabe tanto? – la mirada de Lavander demostraba toda la desconfianza que sentía en ese momento, Padma se limitó a alzar los hombros en señal de que no lo sabía.

A Lavander todo aquello le parecía muy descabellado y descartó la idea de inmediato, pero en los días siguientes se fijó en un grupo de chicas de Griffindor de otros cursos conjurando estatuillas de serpientes en la biblioteca, algunas de ellas compraban pociones de amor en Hogsmeade y luego desaparecían por dos días del colegio.

Su amiga Padma estuvo insistiéndole por una semana para hacer la prueba hasta que la convenció de conjurar la estúpida estatuilla y llevarla a la estúpida biblioteca, pronunciar las estúpidas palabras para que finalmente no pasara nada, como ella sabía que pasaría. Lo que no le habían dicho ni a ella ni a Padma que debían ir a las mazmorras, solo un sueño inquietante de bocas susurrantes, silbidos de látigos, gemidos y serpientes las llevaron justo a donde debían llegar, un lugar oscuro, pero para nada tenebroso.

Se encontraban ella y Padma delante de una mazmorra, vestidas con sus pijamas y frente a ellas un Draco Malfoy con su uniforme las veía con una indiferencia y a su lado Zabinni las miraba con curiosidad. Lavander no sabía si aún soñaba, pero cuando Padma chilló y le azoto el brazo emocionada entendió que estaba despierta, muy despierta.

\- Brown y Parvati, justo lo que necesitaba – dijo Malfoy con su típico tono de suficiencia, las miro de arriba abajo con asco – que hacen vestidas así? ¿Quién les dijo del ritual?

\- Mi hermana – dijo Pad con la voz temblando de emoción – hasta hace poco estábamos durmiendo… -

Zabinni le susurro algo a Malfoy, luego se miraron a los ojos y se giraron a ver a las dos leonas frente a ellos, Zabinni saco su varita rápidamente apuntado a Pad y lanzándole un hechizo de desmayo, Lavander se giró hacia su amiga deteniéndola en su caída para que no se golpeara y dejándola en el suelo con cuidado poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla con su cuerpo, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grandísimo error, su corazón palpitaba con furia en su pecho cuando los dos chicos se acercaron a ella con la varita en alto mientras su amiga seguía tirada en el piso, sabía que no se había traído su varita, no tenía nada con que defenderse, Malfoy conjuro un pañuelo negro y con él le vendo los ojos, sintió que unas cuerdas le ataban las muñecas luego que alguien la alaba del brazo. No se resistió, sabía que era inútil.

No sabía muy bien hacia donde iba, pero sabía que se adentraban en la mazmorra, sentía la piedra fría bajo sus pies al avanzar, olía el moho en las paredes y algo más, en un principio escuchaba los pasos de la persona que la llevaba del brazo y los suyos más bajos, pero a medida que avanzaban empezaba a escuchar los gemidos de muchas personas en diferentes direcciones, mujeres y hombres, susurros de palabras incoherentes y gritos de placer. Empezaba a excitarse sin querer, se le hacía erótico estar siendo llevada por una mano fuerte y firme que no le permitía quedarse atrás, tenía que seguirle el ritmo.

Luego de unos minutos caminando empezó a escuchar algo más, el sonido silbante que hace un látigo al cruzar el aire y luego el golpe seco al dar en la piel de alguien, el sonido de cuerdas al ser atadas y más gemidos, más rápidos, más fuertes, gritos de palabras sucias y susurros entre cortados, era una cacofonía de placer, su entrepierna se sentía muy húmeda, sentía la piel de la cara arder, quería quitarse la venda pero por más que intentaba girando con fuerza la cabeza la tela no se movía de su rostro, era excitante y frustrante.

Luego de unos minutos más caminando y escuchando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies más cálidos, no era la fría piedra, parecía mármol o cerámica, le persona que le llevaba del brazo le soltó, le sentó en una silla y le quito la venda de los ojos, parpadeo varias veces, la única luz de esa habitación provenía de una chimenea a su derecha en la que ardía el fuego, las paredes y el techo eran de piedra gris pero el suelo era de mármol negro, tan pulido que hasta la más mínima llama se reflejaba en él, delante de ella Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una silla dorada bellamente decorada, tenía una mirada fría y su expresión seguía siendo indiferente.

\- Donde estamos? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor todavía, tenía miedo de fijarse en él, peor a la vez sentía cosquillas en el vientre.

\- En una mazmorra, ¿no es obvio? – respondió él con tono burlón, le escruto con la mirada, se fijó en que ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió internamente – estas excitada? – le preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, profundo.

Malfoy no le había tocado, pero sintió un escalofrió y su entrepierna se mojó un poquito más.

\- Nn… no… no tengo por qué decirte, más bien suéltame y déjame ir, no le contaré a nadie lo que paso aquí- Lavander tenía la cabeza agachada mientras hablaba y frotaba las piernas incomoda.

Malfoy soltó un bufido y luego dijo -en primer lugar, no tienes idea de donde estas, en segundo lugar, era una pregunta retórica…- le miro en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó con un todo de voz bajo y ronco - tienes los ojos brillantes, tus pezones están erectos y mueves las piernas demasiado, todo eso me dice que tu sexo está muy, pero muy mojado… hasta tu tono de voz a cambiado.

Lavander se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, tenía un ligero gesto de asco dibujado en los labios mientras le miraba los senos sin ningún pudor, ella quiso taparse con las manos, pero las tenía todavía atada tras la espalda, trato de zafarse, pero la cuerda era mágica y cuanto más luchaba más le apretaba.

\- Puedo ir donde los profesores y acusarte… - la voz de la chica era fuerte decidida, su mirada era dura, pero se calló al instante al sentir que las cuerdas que le sostenían las muñecas fuertemente apresadas se enroscaban en sus piernas también abriéndolas completamente y sujetándose a las patas de la silla donde estaba sentada.

\- No intentes amenazarme pequeña zorra– le dijo Malfoy lanzándole una dura mirada – yo soy el que te dará las ordenes y tú vas a obedecer, entendido?

Se sentía expuesta, aunque su ropa aún estaba en su lugar, se sentía desnuda delante de él, los ojos se le aguaron, bajo la cabeza y asintió sin más, no podía luchar, él era más fuerte que ella.

\- ¡Demonios!, todas las Gryffindor son iguales…– soltó de pronto Malfoy con hastío y desprecio en la voz, se levantó de la silla se acercó a la chica que mantenía la cabeza abajo - la única que realmente vale la pena hasta ahora es la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger ¡Maldita sea esa mujer!

A la mención de Hermione Granger la ira se apodero de Lavander, levanto la cabeza con los ojos almendra incendiados, abrió la boca para hablar, pero las cuerdas que le ataban las piernas se las apretaron con mayor fuerza y toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue por un caño, era cierto, ella no era la prefecta perfecta de Granger y nunca lo sería… la ira le quemaba la garganta para hablar y los ojos para llorar, pero no conseguía las palabras que quería decir.

Malfoy le miraba desde arriba con una ceja levantada mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la leona amarrada frente a él.

\- La odias tanto como yo... no es así? - la chica asintió – así que si te pido que me ayudes a acabar con ella… lo arias? –la chica volvió a asentir con decisión – que quieres a cambio?

\- Diría lo que quiero es que esa maldita perra pase un muy mal rato, pero sé que lo vas a lograr… -la mirada Lavander estaba llena de fuego y odio... pero también tenia que pensar que quería realmente ella de la serpiente frente a ella, agacho la cabeza un momento, pensando en las posibilidades, luego volvió a subir la mirada almendra para encontrarse con los ojos plateados de Malfoy, esta vez las cuerdas habían desaparecido – quiero un recorrido completo por este lugar pero esta vez quiero verlo… y sentirlo.

Draco Malfoy sonrío por dentro, al fin logro conseguir a su topo.

Fin del segundo cap! espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios o sugerencias, pronto el tercer cap! Saludos.


	3. La sala de Salazar

¡Tercer cap amigos y amigas! ¡Sean bienvenidos!

Tonya: Me alegra saber que el cap pasado fue sorpresivo, los demás lo serán mucho más,ejejeje.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios muchas gracias por leer y espero que este cap también les guste.

(si preguntan por qué la bienvenida tan extraña es que estoy escribiendo mientras escucho música de taberna celta)

La práctica había terminado y los chicos volvían a los vestidores, hacían bromas entre ellos, se cambiaban de ropa y lentamente salían de vuelta a sus dormitorios o a la biblioteca, otros simplemente vagaban por la escuela, pero, un chico alto con la piel del color de la nieve, rubio platinado, de mirada de acero y semidesnudo se quedó en los vestidores, leyendo una vez más la carta que su padre le había enviado, sentado en una banca dándole la espalda se encontraba un chico de piel color chocolate, ojos negros y mirada profunda, estaba completamente vestido pero no parecía tener intenciones de irse, estaban en silencio, sin mirarse, pero consientes uno del otro.

\- Mi padre insiste en que lo que debo hacer es doblegarme a la voluntad del señor oscuro- dijo el chico rubio, rompiendo el silencio y con un tono neutro.

\- Mi madre también, pero no quiere hacerme parte de sus planes… por lo menos no por ahora - dijo su compañero con un mismo tono neutro.

\- Ja… bueno ha de ser que no consideran a tu familia traidores, Blaise - dijo el rubio- en cambio los Malfoy… nosotros… - su voz tembló un poco al decir las últimas palabras, por lo que se quedó callado.

Al percatarse de esto Blaise v Zabini volteó a mirarle y Draco Malfoy hizo lo mismo, se miraron unos instantes, sus caras no reflejaban emoción alguna, solo sus miradas, luego de unos segundos de mirarse Blaise sonrió. El impasible rostro de Draco se convirtió en una mueca de rabia, arrugo la carta y la aplasto contra su ropa, cerro con fuerza su casillero y lo golpeo tres veces, mientras Blaise se levantó sonriente y salió de los vestidores. Draco espero hasta que no escucho más sus pisadas y se quitó el resto de la ropa, tomo su toalla, la enrollo en su cadera y se fue a las regaderas.

Había caminado apenas algunos pasos cuando escucho pisadas detrás de él, se detuvo un instante y giro a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, pero no lo volvió a escuchar, así que pensó que fue solo su imaginación y siguió su camino. Llevaba unos minutos en la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo agua fría recorrer su espalda, cuando el aire a su alrededor se hizo más frío, como cuando se abre una ventana y entra viento del exterior. Draco sabía que no estaba solo en aquel baño desde el momento en que escucho las pisadas, por lo que había tomado su varita y la había dejado en la jabonera que estaba justo debajo de la regadera, la tomo con disimulo y con un rápido movimiento se giró con la varita alzada preparado para atacar o defenderse.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, Hermione Granger estaba frente a él, de pie, con su melena castaña alborotada sobre sus hombros, totalmente ruborizada, su camisa estaba abierta… y no tenía sostén, podía ver sus pechos que eran más grandes de lo que parecían con el uniforme puesto, sus pezones eran de un color rosa pálido, su falda estaba también abierta y apenas se sostenía en su cadera, dejando entrever sus bragas blancas, Draco recorrió su cuerpo con la vista hasta se fijó entonces en sus ojos, había algo extraño, no parecían pertenecer a la misma sangre sucia que él conocía, eran más oscuros **casi negros** , además su mirada era de excitación, tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba entrecortadamente, parpadeo y ella ya no estaba.

No daba crédito a lo que había visto, la sorpresa fue tan grande que se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, es decir… la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger… semidesnuda y excitada… no podía ser, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?...

" _Esa fue la primera vez, la primera vez que me di cuenta… de que hasta ahora solo había visto la caricatura de esa mujer a la que todos alababan, a la que todos admiraban, la que daban por sentado que conocían bien, la rata de biblioteca, Granger…_ " pensó Draco con odio.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde ese incidente y aunque busco y rebusco por todo el baño, vestidores y el campo de quidditch no logro encontrar a Granger ni rastros de que alguien más hubiese estado ahí con él.

 _"Luego vinieron los sueños… esos sueños… donde podía verla como una persona, no solo como un dibujo en una hoja de papel…"_ pensó con los ojos cerrados.

La semana siguiente a lo del baño se comenzó a seguir por todas partes a san Potter, la comadreja, pero sobre todo la de la sangre sucia… la había visto, estaba seguro… pero ¿por qué ella estaría en ese baño? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿sabrían algo de los planes de su padre que ni siquiera el mismo Draco Malfoy sabia?, y si es así ¿estaban intentando detenerlo? ¿por qué solo ella? ¿Por qué mostrarse así? Más y más preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, tanto que no lograba concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera en dormir, a veces, solo, paseaba de un lado a otro en su sala común.

Cuando conciliaba el sueño, soñaba con ella _… "estoy en la ducha de nuevo… sintiendo el agua fría recorrer mi espalda, frente a mi Granger se encuentra desnuda, parpadeo pero no desaparece, su cabello castaño, tan alborotado como siempre cae sobre sus hombros de cualquier manera, su piel clara brilla con la luz de mi memoria, está ruborizada, sus labios gruesos están entre abiertos, casi puedo sentir el calor de su aliento contra mi mano que sostiene la varita alzada en contra de ella, abro la boca para lanzar un hechizo, pero ella se acerca antes de que pueda decir nada._

 _\- te observo desde hace un tiempo Malfoy, no hay nada que puedas ocultarme- me mira a los ojos, sus_ **ojos negros** y _su mirada es fría, su voz resuena... envuelve todo, su tono es neutro, impersonal, como si de tanto repetirlo las palabras no tuvieran sentido alguno-_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres asquerosa sangre sucia? - mi voz tiembla, ¡odio que mi voz tiemble!, aunque sea solo porque tenga frío... pero no solo siento frio, también siento el calor que emana de su cuerpo que está a pocos centímetros del mío, mi brazo aun esta levantado, sosteniendo firme mi varita, pero le apunto a la nada._

 _\- Que limpies mi sangre – susurra, subiendo la cara para mírame ya que soy más alto que ella -... con la varita que tienes…- dice sin tocarme, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, su mirada se llena de lujuria, su rubor se hace más intenso - ...aquí… – gime, se muerde el labio inferior, levanta lentamente la mano y cierro los ojos, está a punto de tocarme, casi puedo sentir su mano sobre mi piel._

 _Despierto, siempre aquí, cuando está a punto de tocarme"_ recuerda mientras reflexiona " _lo que me hace despertar es la cantidad de sentimientos que este sueño me provoca,_ _repulsión_ , _odio, confusión, culpa, pero también están la lujuria, la excitación, el deseo... se acumulan como tablas de piedra sobre mi pecho, lo que provoca que no pueda respirar y me obliga a abrir los ojos, cuando los cierro de nuevo, que logro calmarme un poco y siento que podría dormir sin soñar, en ese momento solo queda el deseo, el deseo culpable, maldito... el deseo de que me toque de que caliente mi piel con la suya"_

A final de mes luego del incidente en el baño llega una lechuza blanca a la mesa de Slytherin y se detiene frente a Draco.

\- Tu padre es demasiado insistente cuando quiere una respuesta- comenta Pansy Parkinson al ver a la lechuza posarse y levantar la pata a Draco.

\- Esto parece diferente, no tiene el típico sello de la casa Malfoy – comenta Draco al quitarle la carta al ave que sale volando de inmediato.

La carta ciertamente es diferente, en esta su padre le informa el día en que recibirá la marca tenebrosa, además de que se ha determinado su misión y como deberá cumplirla, aunque no da detalles de lo que debe hacer, además de informarle del grave peligro que corre su madre y él mismo si se niega o hace algo en contra de los deseos del señor oscuro.

Draco Malfoy entro en pánico, pero como un buen sangre pura, hijo de una de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico y con mayor tradición, no lo demostró, su rostro era una firme mascara de calma y sus ojos una cortina de acero, pero, sus manos temblaban, así que decidió doblar la carta, concentrándose solo en esa simple tarea hasta que pudiese calmarse un poco, a su lado Pansy y Blaise hablaban animadamente, totalmente ajenos a la desesperación que sentía Draco, sentado ahí, a su lado. Finalmente, Draco pensó que quizás era mejor ir a desahogarse en su habitación ahora que todos iban a clase, por lo que salió del comedor rumbo a las mazmorras.

Caminaba viendo al suelo cuando de repente tropezó con alguien, se volteó levantando la cara con ganas de comenzar un duelo con quien quiera que lo hubiese tropezado, pero solo vio a Granger y por un instante le pareció que estaba desnuda como en sus sueños. Parpadeo y ella no desapareció, pero tampoco estaba desnuda, tenía bien puesto su uniforme. La cabeza de Draco estaba gritando con desesperación y rabia, pero su cuerpo reacciono al recuerdo de ella, desnuda y caliente, por un instante su sangre ardió en deseo.

\- Mira por dónde vas asquerosa rata, no quiero tener que quemar este uniforme – escupió las palabras a la cara de Granger y los ojos de ella se llenaron de furia, se fijó en ese momento de que sus ojos eran castaños, como la madera de un árbol, " _¿Quién es, entonces, aquella de_ _ **ojos negros?"**_ pensó Draco, confundido.

\- Lo mismo para ti hurón – respondió ella, levanto la barbilla se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Molesto Draco también dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a su sala común, absorto totalmente en sus pensamientos, odiaba tener que doblegarse ante cualquiera, su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño que al arrodillarse no solo perdía su orgullo, sino también su dignidad, era igual que convertirse en un maldito muggle, por eso odiaba el tono desesperado con el que su padre escribía esa carta, Lucius Malfoy había doblado sus rodillas hace mucho tiempo y ante un hombre cualquiera, era un hipócrita, pero eso Draco ya lo sabía… a estas alturas lo que más le preocupaba y desesperaba era la amenaza a la vida de su madre, quería que su padre le dijese si su madre ya era un rehén del señor oscuro.

En el fondo Draco no quería recibir la marca, sabía que eso lo uniría a un amo, sería el perro del señor oscuro, un sirviente, lo odiaba, además, no era como si Voldemort fuera invencible, ya había sido derrotado una vez, por un bebe, no sería extraño que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore lograra ganar esta batalla también. Llevaba un rato caminando sin ver por dónde iba realmente, cuando se tropezó con algo en el camino, levanto el rostro y se dio cuenta de que no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento. Recordaba hacer pasado por el salón de pociones y el despacho de Snape, pero en algún punto se había desviado, estaba en un pasillo, mal iluminado y con piedras regadas por ahí, saco su varita y conjuro un _lumos_ , para ver mejor por donde iba.

Siguió caminando por ese pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de salita como las que comúnmente se conseguían antes de entrar a una mazmorra, estaba lleno de telarañas por todas partes, hacia un frio horrible y el polvo demostraba que ningún ser humano o elfo se había pasado por ahí hace bastante tiempo, al fondo de esta salita había una puerta de madera, con un candado bastante oxidado, lo tomo y lo aló con fuerza, estaba cerrado, así que le lanzo un _alohomora_ que lo abrió al instante.

Empujo la puerta, pero esta no se movió, las bisagras estaban muy oxidadas, por lo que lo intentó una vez más con más fuerza. Con un chirrido que resonó en todas partes la puerta se abrió, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo que hizo a Draco toser con fuerza, entro en la siguiente habitación sacudiendo con fuerza su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se cubría la nariz y la boca, cuando la gran bola de polvo se detuvo al fin pudo ver mejor donde se había metido. Al principio la oscuridad no le permitió ver nada, era como si engullera la pequeña luz que había invocado, lanzo contra la oscuridad un _lumos máxima_ y pudo ver finalmente, que se encontraba en una mazmorra de calabozos, los barrotes grises y oxidados brillaban con intensidad bajo su hechizo, la sala era rectangular y profunda con celdas a cada lado incrustadas en la piedra rustica de las paredes y del techo, en el medio había un pasillo largo, Draco siguió caminando por este estrecho pasillo, mirando lo que había dentro de las celdas cerradas, aun había manchas de sangre negra en algunos de ellos, en otras había cadenas y restos de cuerdas rotas, el aire se sentía pesado al respirar y el frio era aún más intenso, no había rastros de ningún tipo de creatura en ese lugar, ni siquiera arañas o ratas, nada.

Había un total de 20 celdas, al final de ese pasillo había una pared de piedra con una alta puerta en el medio, la puerta tenia rendija en el medio que solo se abría desde adentro además de esto no tenía candado ni cerradura, solo una perilla la cual no parecía tan oxidada como la de la primera puerta, tomo la perilla y le dio vuelta, para su sorpresa esta se abrió sin esfuerzo, al entrar a la siguiente habitación esta estaba a oscuras en un principio, pero luego de unos segundos las antorchas de las paredes se encendieron con fuego verde, igual que en la sala común de Slytherin, la chimenea también se encendió con llamas esmeraldas, de esa manera pudo ver mejor donde estaba.

Era un despacho rectangular, de la mitad del tamaño la sala que había cruzado anteriormente, el techo y las paredes eran de piedra rustica y gris, en contraste con el piso de mármol negro que estaba extrañamente muy limpio y pulido, la chimenea estaba incrustada a la derecha de la habitación, a la izquierda había dos sillones mullidos y en el medio una mesita de oro y madera bellamente tallado, en el medio del despacho había un gran escritorio de oro y madera, con incrustaciones de gemas verdes, hermosamente decorado, detrás del escritorio había una silla de oro que combinaba perfectamente con las demás objetos de la habitación.

Draco camino con paso lento y firme por ese despacho hasta que llego al otro lado de la chimenea, donde estaba una pequeña biblioteca con muchos libros apretujados uno contra otro, del techo a la pared, cada una de las repisas estaban rotuladas para saber de qué trataban los libros que se encontraban ahí, había una sección para libros sobre historia de la magia, otro sobre pociones, otra para familias mágicas de sangre pura, otra para sus árboles genealógicos, otra para familias de sangre impura y las fechas en las que habían estado en Hogwrts, las últimas tres repisas estaban rotuladas como "experimentos".

Draco se dirigió luego al escritorio, al acercarse noto que había una silla de madera gastada y fea delante, tenía sogas atada en las patas y en el respaldo, se le hacía extrañamente familiar, luego recordó que se había visto una silla así una vez, en el ministerio de magia, su padre le había dicho que eran sillas de confesión, se usaba para aquellos que se resistían al _veritaserum_ , lo que hacían era sentar al acusado en esta silla y ella se ataba al prisionero, y no había forma de que pudiera desatarse a menos que se diera por terminado el interrogatorio. No le sorprendió encontrar una de estas sillas dentro de esa habitación, pero aún le quedaba la duda de a quien pertenecía ese lugar, ya que existía el rumor de que la mano derecha de Salazar Slytherin pensaba que se debía diseccionar y estudiar a los impuros, pero esto siempre fue un rumor… encontró sobre el escritorio un libro, lo abrió con cuidado, dentro había una carta, la tomo y abrió con cuidado.

\- Querido estudiante, se bienvenido – leyó en voz alta- esta es la sala privada de Salazar Slytherin donde se llevó acabo varios experimentos con los seres inferiores que existen en este mundo, no sintáis miedo o pena por lo ocurrido aquí, tampoco mencionéis este lugar si no solo con los que tengáis mayor confianza, te heredamos aquí nuestro conocimiento y esperamos realices los propios, decid en alta voz tu nombre y todo aquí te será tuyo. S.S. –

Draco sonrió quizás este lugar podría ser su salvación, sin pensarlo dos veces grito su nombre y todas las puertas se abrieron incluso las de las celdas y cadenas cayeron al piso. Al final de la carta había un mapa de cómo llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, mientras regresaba a su sala común Draco decidida cual sería el mejor uso que podría darle a aquella sala.


End file.
